Un petit faible pour Pit!
by Samuraiifraid
Summary: Une fête est organisée à Skyworld, et Pit va découvrir la façe cachée d'une personne qu'il connaît pourtant bien... Je ne possède ni Kid Icarus : Uprising ni l'histoire. L'auteur original est Konpeki Rei?


Un petit faible pour Pit!

Pit regarda autour de lui, un peu nerveux. Hadès avait été vaincu, oui, et bien sûr, tous les êtres divins ont eu ensemble une belle fête pour célébrer la glorieuse victoire ! Et tout cela prenait place dans le temple de Palutena après que Pit ait fait des heures supplémentaires avec les centurions pour restaurer Skyworld à sa gloire d'antan. C'était assez surprenant de voir Thanatos de nouveau, mais il semble qu'être le Dieu de la Mort donne plusieurs avantages dont la résurrection, mais il était trop occupé à échanger quelques plaisanteries plutôt spirituelles avec le Dieu de la Forge, Dyntos. Pit n'avait même pas envie de se demander pourquoi les deux plaisantaient, mais si cela signifie qu'il ne se battait pas contre l'un ou l'autre, c'était parfait pour lui.

En fait, de toutes les personnes présentes, Pit était en fait le seul qui n'était pas commandant ou même un dieu mineur. Seulement le capitaine de la garde rapprochée de Palutena, mais aussi le héros qui a réussi à vaincre Hadès avec l'aide de Médusa à la dernière seconde. C'était encore un peu surprenant de voir la reine des Enfers aider réellement, mais j'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Il découvrit plus tard que Hadès, le dieu des enfers, avait pur but celui de la ramener à la vie et de semer la pagaille avec. Heureusement, maintenant, tout était revenu à la normale, en quelque sorte.

"Eh bien, qui attends-tu?" demanda une voix arrogante. Pit fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

"Tip!" S'écria-t-il, se retrouvant face à face à sa copie sombre.

Apparemment, le coup de pied dans le Miroir de Vérité était une de ses mauvaises idées, mais il a détruit l'artefact. Malheureusement, il a également donné vie à son double. Heureusement, il n'était pas exactement le mal. Tout simplement destructeur et détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ou quelque chose qu'il détestait vraiment, y compris un surnom particulier.

BAM!

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça, idiot," grogna-t-il, jetant un regard vers son jumeau maintenant au sol. Les différences avec son jumeau sont des caractéristiques évidentes de Dark Pit. L'ange noir n'était pas vraiment seul, un petit rire sonnait à côté de lui.

"Wow, tu déteste vraiment ce nom," dit Phosphora, la déesse de la foudre, souriant vers le pauvre blessé. "Hé là, jolie,"

"Phosphora? PM signifie Pit maléfique? Que faites-vous ensemble?"demanda Pit, un peu confus et un peu lent à la détente.

" Voilà le génie en action. Nous profitons de la fête", répondit Pit maléfique, roulant des yeux. "Et je pensais te donner un avertissement avant qu'elle ne te trouve",

Pit cligna des yeux comme son jumeau lui tendit la main et le remit sur ses pieds. "Un avertissement? P-Palutena est juste derrière moi?" Il déglutit, et espérait qu'elle n'y était pas. Non pas qu'il déteste la déesse, c'est juste qu'il déteste se faire rabaisser par la même blague du "compressage de cerveau".

"Je suppose que tu est intelligent, Tip," taquina Phosphora, souriant à son petit ami qui roula des yeux.

"C'est peut-être une bonne chose pour moi, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça", grogna Pit maléfique, en regardant sa copine avec mépris, mépris adouci par son sourire. Il reporta son attention sur son jumeau. "Non, tu est fou, quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas comprendre",

"Bonne chance, Pit", ajouta Phosphora avant qu'ils s'éloignent, bras dessus-dessous, ce qui surprit Pit.

"Ces deux-là sont ensemble ...?" pensa-t-il à haute voix, encore un peu surpris. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Phosphora s'intéressait à lui, que c'était juste pour le taquiner.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué la jeune fille blonde à côté de lui, soufflant et secouant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. "Elle a déjà demandé deux années de congé à cause de ton jumeau," annonça la jeune fille en gémissant. "Bien que cela pourrait être bien s'il rejoignait mon armée."

"Viridi!" glapit Pit, se retournant vers la Déesse de la Nature.

Elle n'était pas si grande que ça, pas autant qu'elle ne le devrait, et Pit remarqua qu'elle était en fait plus petite que de lui. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements habituels de déesse. En fait, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle était le chef suprême des forces de la nature, et aussi l'une des déesses les plus puissantes et anciennes. Mais la vérité était juste en face de lui, d'autant plus que c'était grâce à son aide que Skyworld retrouvé son état naturel. Sinon, il aurai fallu une éternité avant que quelque chose pousse sans Viridi, qui comprenait la flore et la faune de Skyworld.

Pit cligna des yeux, et il lui fallu un moment pour s'assurer qu'il voyait correctement mais pas du fait que Viridi était plus petite que lui. Non, c'était le fait qu'elle le regarde tranquillement et sans utiliser son ton moqueur d'habitude et petites remarques.

"Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Pit a demandé en se grattant la joue. "Je veux dire, pas ici à la fête, mais, à cet endroit?"

"J'avais envie de venir ici, c'est compris?" répondit Viridi, ses joues virant au rouge pendant un moment en jetant son regard vers le haut, et tout à coup une douzaine de roses ont surgi autour de ses pieds. "D'ailleurs, tu es près du bol à punch.",

"Oh, désolé!" Pit versa rapidement une partie de la boisson dans un verre. "Voilà,"

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé un verre" dit-elle. Le jeune capitaine de la garde de Palutena cligna des yeux comme Viridi prit la coupe de sa main, toujours rougissante. "Mais j'ai soif",

"Euh, OK?" Pit remplit rapidement un verre pour lui-même, ignorant le regard de Palutena, lui et Viridi se souriant tout en sachant ce regard fixé sur leur visage.

En fait, tout le monde semblait regarder le couple avec des sourires scotchés sur leurs visages, comme si tout le monde savait ce qui se passait, même Viridi. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Pit qui essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi la Déesse de la Nature se tenait à côté de lui et semblait s'agiter. Palutena envoya rapidement un regard complice vers Poséidon qui était en charge de la musique pour la fête.

Dès que la musique au rythme lent commença à jouer, Pit maléfique regarda par-dessus l'épaule Phosphora qui, à son tour, sourit et leva la main. Un sourire illumina le visage de la Déesse de la Foudre, qui glissa sa main dans celle de l'ange et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

"... Je ne suis pas sûr si je dois être confus ou non", murmura Pit, et vit Viridi regarder le couple. Même si Pit était probablement un peu timide pour être le capitaine de la garde de Palutena, il eu effectivement une idée qui n'implique pas l'estomac ou quelque chose de bizarre. "Euh, Viridi, veux-tu danser?"

"Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je demandé ça?" pensa le jeune ange, avalant nerveusement sa salive. Viridi tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder. "Elle va faire de moi une bombe zéro, je le sais!" Il déglutit nerveusement. Viridi se tenait simplement là et le regardait, et la plupart des autres fêtards ont pu constater que la déesse est devenue rouge tomate.

"Oui, je veux bien", dit Viridi, ce qui fit reculer Pit.

«Attends un seconde..." Il cligna des yeux, en confusion totale, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle accepte. Il essayait juste d'être gentil, comme elle l'était après ses trois ans d'absence.

"Cessez de me regarder fixement et mène la danse!"siffla-t-elle, quand elle remarqua plusieurs de ses commandants se moquer. Même Phosphora lui faisait un sourire félin. Pit déglutit et posa rapidement les deux verres. "Tu ne sais pas danser, pas vrai?"

"Bien sûr que si! Tip a dû me l'apprendre quelque part", souligna Pit, même si intérieurement il priait pour ce qu'il faisait soit bon, et prit doucement la main de la Déesse dans sa main gauche, puis plaça sa main droite sur la taille de Viridi.

Bien que la plupart des regards étaient à l'origine sur Pit maléfique et Phosphora, ainsi que quelques autres couples divins qui dansaient sur la piste de danse, tout le monde maintenant fixaient du regard Pit et Viridi. En fait, même Pit maléfique et son sourire narquois étaient vers le couple comme Pit conduisait maladroitement le chef des forces de la nature sur un petit cercle sur le sol. "Je dois admettre qu'il a des tripes", pensa Pit maléfique, un sourire narquois aux lèvres en voyant le couple rougissant comme ils se regardaient, et Phosphora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Même Palutena regardait le couple avec un sourire sur son visage. Poséidon se dirigea vers elle, après tout, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle a insisté sur ce petit signal pour changer la musique. Le Dieu des mers n'est pas beaucoup informé sur les batailles, à part les rumeurs. Après tout, il n'y avait que Thanatos et Pit qui sont entrés dans son domaine, dont le premier a été rapidement battu grâce au jeune ange.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant?" murmura le Dieu des Mers , regardant Viridi et Pit.

"Au cours de l'une des batailles, j'ai taquiné Viridi à propos d'avoir un faible Pit," expliqua la Déesse de la Lumière avec un sourire sur son visage. "Je n'ai jamais eu tort",

"Je suppose que j'aurai dû être là pour savoir ce dont vous parlez," nota Poseidon, secouant la tête comme Palutena commença à rire.

Viridi leva les yeux vers Pit qui essayait de son mieux de ne pas marcher sur ses pieds, et qui en fait dansait assez bien. "Hey Pit ..." Elle s'arrêta, levant les yeux sur ses doux yeux bleus. Ceux qui avaient fait preuve de détermination et de courage tant de fois qu'elle ne compte les plus, même s'ils ont participé à détruire beaucoup de ses troupes. Là encore, il a fini par sauver le monde de la destruction, à deux reprises, en fait, en éliminant le sorcier du Chaos et Hadès.

"Je n'ai pas marché sur ton pied!" lâcha Pit, rougissant comme la déesse leva les yeux au ciel. "Euh, oui Viridi?"

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas un crétin comme je le pensais ..." admit-elle, en devenant complètement rose. "Et ne dit à personne que j'ai dit ça."

"Et, euh, et tu es très cool", répondit Pit en souriant.

Les joues roses de Viridi devinrent rouge comme une bonne vingtaine de roses surgirent derrière elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Pit. Le jeune ange sentit son visage devenir complètement rouge, tandis que Viridi fixa son regard sur sa toge, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir une certaine Déesse de la Lumière la regarder. «Il est un peu lent et stupide, même s'il est l'ange le plus fort», admit Viridi.

Elle aurait explosé si elle a remarqué que Palutena avait utilisé un dispositif Aurum appelé un appareil photo pour prendre une photo du petit baiser innocent. Tout le monde souriait vers le couple car ils ont continué à danser, même longtemps après que la fête soit terminée.


End file.
